Prelude
“Prelude” hay “Crystal Theme” là bản nhạc xuất hiện ở hầu hết các game ''Final Fantasy''. Nó thường được biết đến là một trong những bản nhạc chủ đề quan trọng nhất của series, thường phát trong màn hình chọn file, đặc biệt là trong bộ Final Fantasy for Advance. Có một điều thú vị là Nobuo Uematsu soạn bài Prelude cho phút cuối cùng trong bản Final Fantasy gốc và chỉ mất có 10 phút. Xuất hiện ''Final Fantasy Bài “Prelude” phát trong đoạn mở đầu game lúc chọn đội hình và trong màn hình World Map. Final Fantasy II Bài “Prelude” phát trong những căn nhà có tượng hồi phục sức lực và ở màn hình chính. Final Fantasy III Bài “Prelude” phát lúc chọn New Game. Final Fantasy IV Bài “Prelude” phát ở màn hình New Game, trong các Crystal Room và khi kết thúc game. Edward mô tả nó là “một phần rất khó” trong Music Box của bản DS. Final Fantasy V Bài “Prelude” phát ở màn hình New Game (trong bản GBA) và trong các Crystal Room. Final Fantasy VI Bài “Prelude” phát ở màn hình New Game, trong Beginner's House và lúc kết thúc game khi có chữ “The End”. Final Fantasy VII Bài “Prelude” có trong đoạn cuối của nhạc Game Over, trong đoạn giới thiệu đội ngũ phát triển. Trong phiên bản demo của game, một biến tấu của giai điệu này được phát khi vào menu. Final Fantasy VIII Bài “Prelude” phát khi Game Over và trong phần cuối của kết thúc game. Một biến tấu gần giống với bản trong demo của Final Fantasy VII cũng có trong màn hình menu của bản demo Final Fantasy VIII, tuy có một vài điểm khác. Final Fantasy IX Người chơi nghe thấy bài “Prelude” khi Game Over và khi kết thúc trò “Blackjack game”. Một bản hòa âm của nó được dùng làm nhạc nền cho Crystal World. Final Fantasy X Một bản mix khá nhộn của “Prelude” phát lúc bắt đầu game khi người chơi được giới thiệu về Tidus ở Zarnakand. Ngoài ra nó còn được phát khi người chơi lần đầu được tiếp xúc với Sphere Grid. Final Fantasy XI Bản nhạc được sử dụng trên trang chủ của Final Fantasy XI trong hệ thống PlayOnline, trong phần kết của đoạn phim mở đầu và nhiều cắt cảnh trong các nhiệm vụ. Final Fantasy XII Bài “Prelude” có lời được phát trong phần đầu game, gần giống với bản trong ''Final Fantasy VII. Trong đĩa OST nó có tên là “Loop Demo”. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Bài “Prelude” phát trong màn hình chính của game khi lựa chọn new game. Final Fantasy Tactics Một bản biến tấu của “Prelude” được phát khi thắng trận. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Một phiên bản thu gọn của “Prelude” được phát khi phố Ivalice biến thành thế giới Ivalice, sau điệu nhảy Undeniable Anxiety nhưng trong đĩa OST lại không có bài này. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Một phần của đoạn mở đầu được phát, có tên là “Top Title”. Bản nhạc có thể tìm thấy trong Final Fantasy: Unlimited - Music Adventure Verse 1. Dissidia Final Fantasy Giai điệu được phát trong menu new game, lúc bắt đầu và kết thúc FMV mở đầu game. Vocal Collections Những bản hòa âm có lời của Prelude được xuất hiện trong 2 album nhạc là Final Fantasy: Pray và Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow. ''Pray Bản trong album Pray chỉ là xướng âm nhiều lớp những giai điệu trọng tâm của Prelude. ''Love Will Grow'' Lời tiếng Anh :Dream in your heart :I feel in asleep night :But there is only stars :Like tears of the moon :Like silent moon :And on and on :So the sad will fall and fall :But I think all the dream :Is true any day, for anyone :Love in your eyes :I feel in clear sky :But there is only winds :Like sighs of the earth :Like weeping earth :Still on and on :So the pain will blow and blow :But I wish all the love :Is free any day, for anyone. Một vài sự xuất hiện khác ''Chocobo Racing Có tên “Crystal Legend”, do Kenji Ito sáng tác, phát trước cuộc đua cuối cùng trong Story Mode. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Bài Prelude nghe thấy trong game được cho là lấy từ Final Fantasy đầu tiên nhưng có một giai điệu thứ hai lấy từ Prelude trong Final Fantasy VII. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Được đặt tên là “A Memory Returned”, hòa âm bởi Yuko Takahashi, lấy từ “Prelude” trong ''Final Fantasy XI. ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Có 2 phiên bản, tùy thuộc vào Soundtrack được chọn, phát trong khu vực Reactor. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Mặc dù Yoko Shinomura soạn hầu hết soundtrack nhưng bản nhạc này vẫn có mặt, có tên là “Conversation with Culex”, được phát sau khi Mario đánh bại Culex, một nhân vật Easter Egg ẩn. en:Prelude Thể_loại:Âm nhạc